


Seize the Day

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Seize the Day

The sky was his favorite place to go; the feel of the wind ruffling fur and feathers alike as he soared through the always changing sky.

There were times though, that he regretted the freedom that he had in the sky, having to leave his sister on the ground as she had no wings to join him in flight. Even though she was unable to join him, one other was.

Hirotaka-sensei taught him how to make use of his otherwise useless wings. And even with restrictions he had due to his age, Akito didn’t let that stop him.


End file.
